


Heart Metro

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt;Sterek, crowded subway car, "Sorry to invade your personal space, but it was you or the sweaty guy behind me."





	Heart Metro

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 23459725024582 years since I've written Sterek.

_Oh love, oh love_  
_Won’t you rain on me tonight?_  
_Oh life, oh life_  
_Please don’t pass me by_

Stiles wobbled his knee lightly as music pumped into his ears as he held onto the handrail and tried to keep his eyes to himself and away from the other subway riders. That was pretty easy, to be honest. He had Buffy fanfiction on his phone, and no one on the train was particularly interesting. There was an old lady with her crocheting in her lap, a couple dudes manspreading and several ladies with their earbuds in and their phones or books up as they hoped no one would talk to them.

_Far away, far away_  
_Waste away tonight_  
_Tonight my heart’s on the loose_

The doors opened and Stiles looked up just because of the movement and in walked an Adonis like Stiles had never witnessed. He was beautiful, tall with a shoulder to waist ratio that defied nature. He had on a leather jacket, a bit too big as the sleeve went past his wrists. His pants were freaking ridiculous in their tightness. Stiles could have probably counted length to the centimeter if he tried.

His face though, his whole head region, it shouldn’t have been so breathtaking. Seriously, his ears were kind of small, but they were also amazingly cute? His eyebrows looked like parasitic caterpillars, but his eyes were gorgeous. His nose was… a good nose. Stiles liked that nose. He wanted to touch that nose. He also wanted to touch that beard. He didn’t even like beards! But he liked that beard. It looked like it would wreck his thighs.

_Talk myself out of feeling_  
_Talk my way out of control_  
_Talk myself out of falling in love_  
_Falling in love with you_

He watched the guys dig his phone out of his jeans–how?–and smile at the screen. (With bunny teeth!) When he answered, Stiles turned his music off but kept his earbuds where they were, pretending to not be listening but totally listening.

“Yeah, Cora, I can get you strawberries on the way home,” the guy was saying. Ugh, his voice.

Was Cora a girlfriend? Wife? Roommate? Friend? Stiles didn’t care. He wanted to be in her place.

“Tell Laura not to eat all my candy again. I hid it, but she is a bloodhound.”

 _Two_ girls now? Jesus.

“Right, caramel sauce. Got it. Love you, sis, bye.”

Sister! Yes!

He watched the guy stow his phone away again and turned up his music again, watching him out of the corner of his eye. He wondered what he did. The possibilities were endless. Model? Lumberjack? Did he carry old ladies across the street on his awesome arms? Was he a personal trainer? Stiles bit his lips together and wondered if he would be brave enough to talk to him.

_Oh love, oh love_  
_Won’t your rain on me tonight_  
_Oh ride, free ride_  
_Won’t you take me close to you_

The train pitched suddenly, and Stiles was not as surefooted as he usually was, so he stumbled right into Mr Hotpants. The guy barely moved too, but he was looking at Stiles now, their faces so close together. Jesus, this guy had gold flecks in the green of his eyes.

Stiles burst into a fit of nervous, ridiculous laughter, pulling out his earbuds and clearing his throat. “Sorry to invade your personal space, but it was you or the sweaty guy behind me,” he said, grinning a little too big. The guy looked behind him, and he looked too, knowing there wasn’t a sweaty guy–wait, yes there was. He’d even taken Stiles’s hand rail spot. “Aw, dammit.”

“You can share mine,” the hot guy said, and that was probably the closest that Stiles was going to get to having a white knight in his life, so he accepted quickly, grabbing the ring. The side of his hand was pressed against the dude’s.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato.

This was awkward. He’d wanted this chance, but he didn’t know what to say now. He realized he was just staring at the hot guy and just looked down.

“What were you listening to?” the guy asked after a minute.

“Green Day?” Stiles wasn’t sure why he phrased it like a question, but there it was.

“I like Green Day.”

Stiles chuckled. “Guy after my own heart,” he said, calculatingly. He could always move if this guy was adverse.

But the guy just smiled, showing more of his adorable teeth. “I’m Derek.”

‘I’m your new husband,’ Stiles almost said, giggling. “Stiles. Nice to meet you. Where you headed?”

“Family birthday party. My sisters are driving me nuts.”

Score. Stiles cleared his throat. “Family are like that. They exist to test your sanity to make sure you’re ready for the outside world.”

Derek laughed, little crinkles forming at the edges of his gorgeous eyes. “Where are you going?”

Stiles just shrugged. “Home. Nothing to do all weekend.” Wow, that sounded a little desperate.

Nodding, Derek seemed to be having a thought. “Want to come to this party with me?” he asked, before he flicked his eyes around. “I mean, jeez, I just met you, but like I’d rather talk about Green Day and other bands than listen to my mom complain about my little sister’s piercings and tattoos, so if you’re free–”

“Yes,” Stiles said with grand finality. “I’m free. So free. Free as a bird.”

Laughing a little, Derek leaned in. “I can play that solo, y'know.”

Stiles’s eyes got big and his excitement exploded. “Shut _up!”_

That was the story of how Stiles got cake and a guitarist boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> \m/
> 
> Come bother me on [Tumblr.](thesushiowl.tumblr.com) I do public prompts sometimes.


End file.
